fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Zaharah
Jason Zaharah (ジェイソンZaharah Jeison Zaharah) Is one of the upcoming powerful mages within the Black Sun Guild. Though he doesn't have any amazing magic his skill with the magic he does have, and his versatility in combat make him a force to be reckoned with. Like his guild mates Jason was entranced by the guild masters amazing power and sense of justice. This made Jason decide to change his ways and join the guild. He is on his way to hopefully become an S-Class wizard soon, but for now he stills needs to work hard. He usually teams up with Elaine Stormhold, their team name is Desert Guns. Appearance Jason is a lean, muscular young man of above average height. He has olive green eyes, long porcelain white hair, and well tanned skin. Do to his strange looks compared to the average person he usually sticks out in crowds. Though he is lean and tall to most peoples disbelief he is rather well toned and slightly muscular for his age group. He loves showing off his body, so he commonly where's clothes that will show this off, mainly wearing skin tight clothes and revealing his preferred muscles. His most common attire consists of a skin tight white vest custom made to show off the guild mark on his left shoulder blade. He wears skinny black jeans and avoids wearing any type of foot wear. Through years of training in some of the harshest desert environments his feet have been able to adapt to simply staying out in the open and standing against some of the harshest forces of nature. Most think it would be harder for him to move in all of his skin tight clothes but surprisingly he is one of the fastest members of his guild. He is able to withstand blistering heats wearing basically anything, but once again he prefers skin tight clothing. Personality Jason is the type of person to punch first and ask questions never. This guy right here is the kind of guy who can leave you with both physical and mental scars. He could destroy you with words alone, figuratively of course but still his words will leave you questioning your own existence if you piss him off. He enjoys making sarcastic or sassy quips in the middle of almost any situation even in life or death situations. He'll go as far as to risk his own life to some how poke fun at his adversaries. He has a very playful and slightly immature nature to him.But don't let any of this fool you, though he is mostly happy go lucky,he would rather fight then talk. When you piss this guy off it's like you're lighting a bomb with an extremely short fuse, within moments you'll realize that you've made a grave error. He is a guy who can both out smart and out punch you. To friends he is a very good, fun loving, and entertaining person, but to his enemies he is a monster waiting to be unleashed in any form possible. Most question why a man such as himself uses Sand-make magic, the reason behind this is more linked to his past then he himself. All in all this man is a very interesting guy and a great addition to the mages of his guild. History Jason lived in a small village in one of the deserts around the land. He was orphaned at age eight, the reason behind this was that his family simply didn't have the money to raise a kid or even support themselves. He was placed into an orphanage at this point but would never see the day of actually being adopted. After years of being in the orphanage he eventually got bored and started hearing word about these guilds and mages. This of course excited him so he simply decided to pack his bags and leave, he never considered that place a home nor did he ever consider anyone there his friend. To Jason the concept of living in one place for a long period of time bored him beyond comprehension, as a young twelve year old boy now on his own he began studying the different types of magic and trying to find a teacher. He eventually found a mage who was willing to teach him in the ways of Sand-make Magic, He spent years traveling from desert to desert with his teacher who never gave him his name, learning many spells and techniques. After his master had taught him everything there was he went off into the world working as a mercenary mage taking on any job that came his way, may it be for good or evil. As a mercenary he gained the title of The Crimson Sand this was given to him by most the people who had hired him. The name was based around the fact that all his enemies wouldn't survive after the first encounter, his sands simply held the secrets of their deaths, all the crimson blood that dripped soaked the sands he'd used. He would kill most people without a second thought. This all changed when he finally met Sato Xiao Sozen. The man ended up changing his views on things within a few couple encounters. He changed Jason's view on the value of life and the value of having a place to call home. Once Jason had learned the man had a guild, he joined as soon as possible. Magic and Abilities Sand-Make (砂の造形魔法サンド·メイク, Sando Meiku; lit. "Sand Molding Magic"): *'Sand-Make:Sandstone Sword'(さがん スベタ Sagan Subeta): *'Sand-Make:Spear'(スピア Supia): *'Sand-Make:Floor'(フロア Furoa): *'Sand-Make:Hammer'(ハンマー Hanmā): *'Sand-Make:Wall': *'Sand-Make:Coffin'(かんおけ Kanoke): *'Sand-Make:Sand Gyser'( サンドガイザー Sandogaizā): *'Sand-Make:Key': *'Sand-Make:Castle'(城 Shiro): *'Sand-Make:Arrow Rain'(アローレイン Arōrein): *'Advanced Spells' :*'Pharaoh's Curse': Sand Magic(砂魔法 Suna Mahō): Celestial Spirit Magic(星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mid-Range Expertise: Hightened Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Hightened Speed: Immense Magical Power: Hightened Agility Enhanced Eye-sight.: Killer's Vibe: